


The Lion and the Phoenix

by xtubbyx



Category: 365 Dni | 365 Days (Movie 2020), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Female Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:54:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25423471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xtubbyx/pseuds/xtubbyx
Summary: Massimo searches for his Lady.Laurel trys to find her place in the world.
Relationships: Massimo Torricelli/Harry Potter (Laurel)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 170





	1. Massimo

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so since watching the movie on Netflix I've become a bit obsessed. But as I've been watching it I keep jumping to the idea of a female Harry Potter in the main female role and how she would change the story.  
> I managed to find the book online and using google translate have been translating and reading. However as with everything it doesn't translate perfectly so the bits that haven't been making sense I've been using my own words. so guys bear with me, it's taking a bit of time.

### Chapter One

"Massimo, do you know what this means?'' I turned my head towards the window, staring at the cloudless sky, and then looked at my right hand man. "I will take over this company, whether the Manente family likes it or not."

I got up, and Mario and Domenico slowly rose from their chairs and positioned themselves behind me. It was a successful meeting, but definitely too long. I shook hands with the men in the room and headed for the door. "Look, it'll work out better for everyone." I raised my index finger and speaking without looking back at them. "You'll thank me for this". He headed for the door with Mario and Domenico, his guards joining in behind once they'd left the room.

I took off my jacket and unbuttoned another button on my black shirt. I was sitting in the backseat of the car, enjoying the quiet and cold air conditioning. "To the airport," I growled under my breath and started browsing through the messages on my phone. Most of them were about business, but I also found a message from Anna: "I'm wet, I need a punishment." My penis shifted in my pants, and with a sigh I adjusted it and squeezed it tight. Oh yes, my girlfriend could sense my mood well, she knew that this meeting would not be nice and would not bring me peace and she also knew what relaxed me. "Be ready for eight o'clock," I wrote back shortly, and sat back comfortably as I watched the world go by outside the car window. I closed my eyes and like every time I did so I saw her again. My dick turned hard as steel in a second. God, I'll go crazy if I don't find her. It's been five years since the incident; five long years since, as the doctor said, the miracle. Death and resurrection, during which I dreamed of a woman I haven't seen in real life. I met her in my visions when I was in a coma. The smell of her hair, the softness of her skin - I could almost feel her touch. Every time I made love to Anną, or with any other woman, I made love to her. I called her the Lady. She was my curse, madness and supposedly my salvation. My family think I'm mad, that she wasn't real, and results so far have proved them right. But he was sure she was out there somewhere.

The car stopped. I picked up my jacket and got out. Domenico, Mario and the guards I took with me were already waiting on the tarmac. Maybe I was over exaggerating, but sometimes a show of strength is needed to confuse an opponent. I greeted the pilot and sat down in the soft chair as the flight attendant handed me whiskey with one ice cube. I glanced at her; she knew what I liked. I looked blankly, and she blushed and smiled flirtatiously. Why not? I thought, and got up vigorously. I grabbed the surprised woman by the hand and pulled her towards the private part of the jet. I shouted to the pilot to take of and closed the door. I grabbed her neck and turned decisively, pushing her against the wall. I looked her in the eye, she was terrified. I brought my mouth close to hers and grabbed her lower lip as she groaned. Her hands dangled freely along her body and her gaze was fixed on my eyes. I grabbed her hair so that she tilted her head back even further, she closed her eye and let out a groan again.

"Kneel down," I growled, pulling her down. Hesitating, she obeyed. I purred, praising her for the appropriate kind of submission, and ran my thumb over her mouth, which she obediently opened. I'd never had anything to do with her before, but the girl knew exactly what to do. I leaned her head against the wall and began to unbutton the fly. The flight attendant swallowed loudly, her big eyes were fixed on me the whole time. "Close," I said calmly, running my thumb over her eyelids that had flickered open again. "You'll only open it when I let you." Even knowing she'll not be able to follow the order.

My cock popped out of my pants, hard and painfully throbbing. He leaned against the girl's lips, and she opened her mouth wide. You don't know what awaits you, I thought, and stuck it all the way in, holding her head so she couldn't move. I felt her choke, but pressed on even deeper. Oh yes, I liked it when they opened their eyes in horror, as if they really thought I was going to strangle them. I slowly backed away and stroked her cheek, almost caressingly, gently. I watched as she calmed down and licked the thick saliva from her lips. "I'm going to fuck you in the mouth." The woman shuddered slightly. "Can I?" There was no emotion on my face, no smile. The girl was staring at me with gigantic eyes for a moment, and after a few seconds she nodded affirmatively. "Thank you," I whispered, running both hands over her cheeks. I leaned the girl against the wall and slid my cock down her throat again. Her lips tightened around me. Oh yes! My hips started to push hard against her. I felt when she couldn't breathe, and after a while she started struggling so I grabbed her tighter. Her nails dug into my legs, first she tried to push me away and then she cut me with scratching. I liked it, when they fought, when they were helpless against my strength. I closed my eyes and saw my Lady, she was kneeling in front of me, her green gaze piercing right through me. She liked it when I took her like that. I clenched the girls hair even tighter, the pleasure taking over. I couldn't hold out any longer, two more hard thrusts and I froze, and the sperm poured out of me, choking the girl even more.

I opened my eyes and looked at her smudged makeup. I backed off a bit to make room for her. "Swallow," I growled, tugging at her hair again, tears streaming down her cheeks, but she obediently did as I told her. I took my cock out of her mouth and she dropped to her heels, sliding down the wall. "Lick him." The girl froze. "So it's all clean. '' I put both my hands against the wall in front of me and stared down at her, waiting. She rose once more and grasped my manhood in a tiny hand. She began to lick off the leftover semen. I smiled slightly as I felt it try and rise again. When I thought she was done, I stepped back, buttoning up the fly. "Thank you." I gave her my hand and helped her stand on slightly shaking legs. "There's a bathroom over there." I pointed in the direction with my hand, even though she knew the plane like the back of her hand. She nodded and walked towards the door. I returned to my companions and sat back in my chair. I took a sip of the drink, which had already lost some temperature. Mario put down the newspaper and looked at me. "In your father's time, we would have shot them all." I sighed, rolling my eyes and tapped the glass irritably." In my father's time, we would have been trading drugs illegally, and not running some of the biggest companies in Europe." I leaned back in the chair and stared at my Consigliere. "I am the head of the Toriccelli family and that is no accident, but my father's deliberate decision. Almost from childhood, I was prepared for the family to enter a new era when I take power," I sighed and relaxed a bit as the flight attendant flashed past us. "Mario, I know you liked the old ways." The old man, who was my adviser, smiled slightly. "You may get your way soon". I looked at him seriously before turning to my brother, who had been watching us silently. "Domenico, get your men start looking for that Alfred whore". I looked back at Mario and after some more discussion I took another sip and relaxed back into the seat for the rest of the flight.

The sun was setting over Sicily when we finally landed on Catania. I put on my jacket and as we headed for the terminal exit I pulled out my dark glasses and felt a blast of hot air. I glanced at Etna - today it was visible in all its splendour. Tourists have fun, I thought, and entered the air-conditioned building. "The Aruba people want to meet about the matter we've talked about earlier," Domenico began, walking beside me. "We also have to deal with the clubs in Palermo." I listened carefully to him, drawing up a list of things I still have to deal with today.

Suddenly, even though my eyes were open, it went dark. Then I saw her. I blinked nervously several times; before, I'd only seen my Lady when I wanted to. I opened my eyes wide and she was gone. Had my condition worsened? was I to have hallucinations even when awake now? I have to see that moron to get myself tested, on the quite. Can't have my enemies sniffing out a weakness. But that's something to sort later, now it's time to finalize the container of cocaine that has gone missing.

We were already approaching the car when I saw her again. Fuck impossible. I got into the parked car and almost pulled Domenic inside. "It's her," I whispered, my throat tight, pointing to the back of the girl walking down the sidewalk, away from us. "It's that girl.'' My head was ringing, I couldn't believe it. Or maybe I was just imagining? I was losing my mind. The cars started moving. "Slow down," I told the driver as we approached her. Oh, fuck! I groaned as we caught up with her, my heart skipping for a second. The girl was staring directly at me, seeing nothing through the almost black glass. Her eyes, her nose, her mouth, all of her - she was exactly what I had imagined her to be. From behind her a older lady called out for my Lady, breaking her gaze from where she had unknowingly locked eyes with him. She walked towards her and then picked up a young boy that looked to be about five or six and situated him on her hip.

"Not now, Massimo." Domenico said as a I sat paralyzed, watching her. She was here, she lived, she existed. I could hold her, touch her, take her and be with her forever. "What the hell are you doing ?!" I yelled. "She's with the people, we don't know who they are." Domenico gave instructions to the driver and the car sped up, and I still couldn't tear my eyes away from my Lady's vanishing figure. "I'm already sending people after her. Before we get home, you will know who she is. Massimo!" He raised his voice when I didn't respond. "You waited five years, what's a few more hours." I looked at him with such fury and hatred, I could kill him in that moment, brother or not. However the reasonable remnants of my thoughts agreed with him, but the rest, which was winning at that moment, refused to listen to him. "You fucking have sixty minutes to tell me what I need to know.''

We parked in the driveway, and as we got out of the car, Domenico's men approached us, handing him an envelope. He handed it to me and I walked silently towards the library. I wanted to be alone, to believe that it was all true. I sat down behind my desk and, with slightly trembling hands, I tore the top of the envelope, spilling its contents onto the table top. I shoved my hand through my hair as I picked up the pictures - no longer pictures painted by artists, but photographs showed the face of my Lady. She had a name, a past and now a future that she didn't know was coming. I heard a knock on the door. "Not now!" I shouted without taking my eyes off the photos and notes. "Laurel Potter," I whispered, touching her face on the chalky paper. After half an hour of analysing what I got, I sat back in my chair and stared at the wall. Domenico walked in without asking and sat down across from him. "Now what?"

"We'll bring her here," I said flatly, looking up the young man. He sat nodding his head. "But how are you going to do that? and what of the child?" He looked at me like I was a idiot, which irritated me a bit, before saying. "You'll go to the hotel and tell her that when you died you had visions, and in them you saw her?" and now you will be mine, I thought without hesitation.

"Send people to scope her companions out, and find out whether the child is hers." I sit up, looking through the information more carefully to see if the information was among the notes. Teddy, his men had heard his Lady calling him. "Let them find out who he and the others with her are."

"Maybe it's better to ask Karl? He's in place." suggested Domenico. "Okay, let Karl's men dig as much as they can. I have to find a way to get her here asap.

"You don't have to find a way." I looked towards the door, where a woman's voice came from. Domenico turned too. "I'm here." Smiling Anna was walking towards us. Her long legs in sky high heels reached the sky. Fuck, I cursed mentally. I forgot about her completely. "I'll leave you to it." Domenico got up with a stupid smile and walked towards the exit. "I'll take care of what we talked about, and we'll fix it tomorrow, '' he added, and the blonde woman approached me.

Her leg gently parted my knees. She smelled, as always, insane, a combination of sex and power. She tugged up a skimpy black silk cocktail dress and straddled me, tongue pressing into my mouth without warning. "Hard!" She was licking and biting my ear while I stared at the photos scattered on my desk. I took off my loosened tie and stood up, sliding Anna to the floor. I turned her over and blindfolded her. She smiled as she licked her lower lip. She felt her hand over to the edge of the table spreading her legs wide and lay down on the oak countertop, firmly sticking her bottom out.

I walked up behind her and gave her a hard slap, she screamed loudly and opened her mouth wide. The sight of the photos scattered on the table and the fact that the Lady was on the island made my dick hard as a rock. "Oh yeah," I growled, rubbing her wet slit and not taking my eyes off Laurel's photos. I lifted her by the neck and scooped up all the papers she had covered with her body, then put her on the table again, positioning her hands high above her head. I arranged the photos so that I could look at all of them. To have the woman in the pictures - I wanted nothing more right now, I was ready to come at any moment. I quickly took off my pants, stuck two fingers into Anna, and she groaned as she squirmed beneath me. She was tight and wet and incredibly hot. I began to roll my hand around her clitoris, and she gripped the desk she was lying on even tighter. I grabbed her neck with my left hand and slapped her butt with my right, feeling inexplicably relieved. I looked at the photo again and hit it even harder. My girlfriend was screaming and I was beating her like it would make her turn into Laurel. Her buttock was now violet. I leaned over and started licking it, it was hot and throbbing. I spread her buttocks and began to run my tongue over her sweet hole, but I had my Lady in front of my eyes. "Yes," she moaned softly. She arched her back, and after a while the wood of the desk was soaked with sweat and come. I entered her and fucked her hard while still looking at Laurel. It would be her soon. Those green eyes will be looking up at me as she kneels in front of me. I gritted my teeth as I felt Anna's body stiffen, pressing hard and insistently into her, ignoring the fact that she was flooding with a wave of orgasm. I didn't care. Laurel's eyes made it so i couldn't get enough and at the same time I couldn't take it any longer. I had to feel more, stronger. I pulled my dick out of Anna and with some movement I put it into her narrow asshole. There was a wild cry of pain and pleasure in her throat, and I felt her whole body tighten around me. My dick exploded and all I could see was my Lady.


	2. Laurel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet Laurel.

### Chapter Two

##### London - Eight hours earlier

The sound of the hotel alarm clock literally penetrated my brain telling me I had to get up. "Wake up, Laurel, it's already nine o'clock. We need to be leaving in an hour to start our Sicilian vacation. Get ready!" Groaning Laurel pulled the covers over her head to block out Hermione. After a few minutes of silence I removed them and looked over to see her still standing in the doorway to the room of the hotel suite they'd booked for the night with a broad smile on her face. God she loved the woman but she was far to chipper for it being so early in the morning after going to bed so late. She knew it was a bad idea to stay up drinking with George.

"Laura, do you want tea or coffee with milk?" Hermione said walking over to the small kitchen they got with they're suite, "Mione, please! It's the middle of the night!" I said overdramatically as I rolled over and covered my head with the pillow this time as the bright July sun shone through the window. She curses herself for not closing the curtains last night, or maybe she had and Hermione had just opened them already. Hermione did not like the dark. To much time spent in dark woods fearful for they're lives during the war, so even her bedroom windows at the apartment she shared with Ron had no blackout blinds. Ron hated it.

While Hermione and Ron had got an apartment in London she'd found a beautiful house overlooking the river Dart, just outside Dartmouth, with it's own marina for the Marauder, her pride and joy. Her house and the Marauder where the two things she'd splashed a hell of a lot of money on. Not that the Marauder spent lot of time in her home birth. The yacht was currently of the coast of Italy, Rome to be exact as of yesterday, with Fleur and Bill on board along with they're children and Fleur's sister Gabrielle. They'd picked her up at the end of her school year and went on they're own private cruise. The plan was for them to meet in Sicily and for Laurel to take over the yacht once they're vacation was over. Bill and his family would then portkey home with the rest of the guys leaving from London today with Laurel. At 10 o'clock the six of them would be port keying out to Rome, and then from Rome to Sicily, to the portkey arrivals at the airport in Catania. With no proper magical settlements on the Island's surrounding Italy the Italian Ministry of magic have set up international arrival ports in all major airports. It also helps blending in with the muggles easier. Apart from how they are to be arriving on the Island Laurel has planned it to be a magic free holiday as much as possible, but it doesn't mean she won't be without her wand.

Hermione shoving a mug of tea under her nose brought her out of her thoughts and she grumbled as she sat up. "I'm up now,'' I said, gulping down the hot drink. Once finished I put my mug in the sink and headed for the bathroom. As I stood in front of the mirror, I looked at my reflection. My green eyes were as bright as always framed with thick black lashes, free from the glasses she'd spent her teenage years wearing - thank god for contact lenses. Black hair ran down my thin face and fell over my shoulders. It was as wild as always, reaching down to the middle of my back now. I brushed my teeth, combed my hair back into a messy bun on top of my head and set about freshening up and putting on some light make up. Andy had spent a good year trying to get me to take better care of myself and she'd finally won. Now I kept up with the latest fashion trends, both muggle and magical, and wore clothes that complemented her body, but where still respectful of her position as Lady Potter.

Leaving the bathroom I walked to the chair beside the bed and lifted the clothes I'd removed from my suitcase yesterday and returned to the bathroom to change. For the trip I chosen short shorts in light denim, a white loose-fitting T-shirt, and a light grey melange cotton jacket. My wand went into the wand holster on the lower part of my right arm that disappeared from sight with a thought, but would slip into my hand with a simply flick of the wrist. Back out in the room I returned the Potter ring to the third finger of my right hand before slipping my mothers engagement ring onto the ring finger of my right hand. I'd found it in the family vault when I finally got into it and had worn it ever since. I slipped my feet into a pair of my favourite ankle boots, the ones with the flattest heel. No need to break my ankle when I most certainly stumble when the portkey lands.

"Hermione, I'm ready, I just need to somehow close the suitcase and we can go." Hermione, laughing, got up from her spot at the small breakfast bar and walked towards my luggage. "Ok if I sit on it, you zip?," she said, giving me an arched eyebrow. "Although I don't no why you won't just shrink it all, or get one of the compartmental trunks. And I really don't know what you need with thirty pairs of shoes! you have a full wardrobe waiting for you on the Marauder, it's pointless hauling half a wardrobe with you, while you use maybe ten percent of what you took." I grimaced and folded my arms over my chest choosing to ignore her and between the two of us we where able to get the case zipped up. It was then shrunk down and attached as a charm to her bracelet on her left wrist. I lifted my sunglasses out of the handbag sitting on the kitchen counter and slipped them on top of my head so they where easily accessed if the sun got to strong.

Leaving the room they went down and checked out meeting Ron and George, Andy and Teddy would be meeting them at the Ministry and from there they would be heading for Rome. They'd deliberately organised the portkey for the morning so they could spend the day in Rome before heading to Sicily late afternoon. One of the friends she'd made on her many travels over the years lived in Rome and they had lunch with him and where shown some of the sights less travelled by tourists.

The last time I was in Italy was five years ago, she'd left Hermione and Ron in Australia after finding her parents and had made her way home jumping from country to country. First Thailand then Dubai before heading for Africa - south Africa being her favourite of that area. She had then jumped up to Greece, visited Charlie at the reserve in Romania and then amused herself watching the filming of Game of Thrones in Croatia. Austria was next before slipping down into Italy. While it had got a bit lonely the freedom to do what she wanted when she wanted had been thrilling and since then I have been itching to explore some more. Italy had been pulling her back since she left. The Italians were loud, insistent and didn't speak much English, but she loved it.

When we finally landed at Catania airport, the sun was already setting. They sailed through the check points and Hermione and herself went to get the rental cars, as the only two with a legal licence, they would be the designated drivers. Accepting the keys I walked out of the air-conditioned building and felt the overpowering heat and in the distance was the smoking Mount Etna. The sight surprised me, even though I'd read that the volcano was active.

So busy admiring the volcano, I haven't noticed that the footpath was ending, and before I knew it, a huge Italian rose up in front of me and I almost tripped over the side. I stood five centimetres from the man's back, and he didn't even flinch, as if he had completely missed that I had almost landed on his back. Guys in dark suits were hurrying out of the airport building, and he looked like he was escorting them. I didn't wait for them to pass, just turned on my heel and headed back towards the rental shop, ready to head to they're hotel. As I approached the building, three black SUVs flashed past me, the middle one seemed to slow down, passing me, but it was impossible to see through the black windows.

"Laurel!" I heard Andy shout. Turning in that direction I a spotted holding Teddy's hand in her own from the door of the rental building. "Where are you going, we're going!" Shaking of the feeling of being watched she headed towards her godson and his grandmother and picked the boy up, settling him on her hip. the tired boy rested his head on her shoulder, ready to fall asleep as he was. Smiling she dropped a kiss on his forehead, it had been a long and exciting day for the seven year old.

The Hilton Giardini Naxos greeted us with a huge head-shaped vase in which stood enormous white and pink lilies. Their scent wafted in the imposing hall, richly decorated with gold. while not as luxurious as some of the places she'd stayed in previously, it defiantly wasn't as bad as some others. She still shuddered thinking of some of the places she'd stayed in Africa.

"Come on, sweetheart." At her voice, I turned to Andy with a smile. "lets get this young man into bed and then you young ones can go enjoy yourself" she held up the key to the suite the three of them would share, and before I could protest the fact that she was going to stay behind Ron butted in, thinking only of his stomach "Can we hurry up and hit the city for dinner? I can already taste pizza in my mouth." almost immediately Hermione started in on him as they made they're way to the elevator having already gotten they're room key. "They might be a while," George said, putting his arm around my shoulder. Laughing at him I allowed him to steer me towards the elevators, Andy carrying a sleeping Teddy behind them.

They're luggage was waiting for them once they got to the room and after helping settle Teddy into his bed she rolled her suitcase into her room and started rummaging through it's contents. I chose a long black dress with a metal cross on the back, black flip-flops, a leather bag with tassels of the same colour, a gold watch and huge gold rings for the ears. The now customary rings stayed on the fingers of my right hand but she added the necklace with her DA coin around her neck. Better safe than sorry, with phones being so temperamental around her, and Ron having no idea how to use them, she preferred to always have a way to contact someone with her. Her actual phone was slipped into her bag and in a hurry, I outlined my eyes with a black eyeliner, put some mascara on my eyelashes, correcting what was left on them after the trip, and slightly powdered my face. On my way out, I grabbed a lip gloss with gold flecks and traced my lips with it.

George was waiting in the corridor and looked at me in surprise at how quickly I'd changed. He was in exactly the same outfits that they travelled in. "You've changed your clothes? he asked almost bewildered. Giving him an amused look she started down the hallway. Arriving at Ron and Hermione's room she knocked on the door and shouted through it to let them know they where here. The two of them where only waiting a couple of minutes when the door opened. Hermione had done as she had and changed her clothes into a flowy top with skin tight trousers.

Heading onto the street outside the hotel I looked around at the beautiful and picturesque surroundings. Narrow streets were teeming with life and music, there were young people and mothers with children. Sicily only began to live at night, because the heat was unbearable during the day. We reached the port and the most populated part of the city at this time. Along the promenade, dozens of restaurants, bars and cafes stretched. "I'm going to starve to death in a moment, I will fall over here and I won't get up anymore." Ron moaned dramatically getting an other scathing look from Hermione. "And the lack of alcohol in my blood will kill me. Look at this place, it will be perfect for us." George pointed at the beach restaurant.

Tortuga was an elegant restaurant with white armchairs, matching sofas and glass tables. Candles were burning everywhere, and the roof was huge, bright sheets of sailing cloth, which, billowing in the wind, gave the impression that the whole place was floating in the air. The boxes with tables were separated from each other by thick wooden logs to which the structure of a provisional, canvas roof was attached. A light, fresh and magical place. Despite quite high prices, it was vibrant with life. George waved his hand at the waiter and after a while, thanks to a few euros, we were sitting comfortably on the sofas, browsing the menu. Me and my dress did not blend in with the surroundings. I had the impression that everyone was watching me only, because in the midst of all that white I shone like a black light.

"I feel like I'm being watched" I whispered to Hermione as she settled in beside me with a silly, apologetic smile. Instinct had her looking around searchingly, then leaned over to me and whispered, "You're paranoid, Laurel, and besides, you look amazing, so let them stare." I looked again as if nobody was paying attention to me, but I felt as if someone was constantly watching me. I pushed the thought aside and concentrated on the menu in front of me, found my new favourite of grilled octopus on the menu, added a pink prosecco to it and was ready to order. The waiter, even though he was Sicilian, was also Italian, which meant we couldn't expect a speed demon and we had to wait a while before he decides to come over to take our order.

"I need to go to the toilet," I said, looking around the restaurant. There was a door of to the side of the wooden bar, so I headed towards it. I walked through it, but unfortunately there was only a dishwasher. I turned to return to the dinning room, and struck hard against the figure in front of me. I groaned as my head hit the hard male torso. Rubbing her forehead, I looked up. In front of me was a tall, handsome Italian. A sense that I should know him came over her. Haven't I seen him somewhere else? His icy gaze pierced right through me. I couldn't move as he stared at me with his almost black eyes. There was something about it that scared yet thrilled me so much that I was frozen for a second. "You must be lost," he said in beautiful, fluent English with a Italian accent. "If you tell me what you're looking for, I'll help you.'' He smiled at me with his smooth white teeth, placed his hand between my shoulder blades, touching my bare skin, and escorted me to the door that brought me here. When I felt his touch, a shiver ran through my body, which made it difficult for me to walk. Clearly my throat I was able to rasp out one word "Bathroom," and felt my cheeks burning up in embarrassment at hearing how raspy it came out. I was so bewildered that despite my best efforts, I couldn't speak an other word of English as he steered her forward with his hand on the bare skin of her shoulder. I just smiled, or rather grimaced, as he walked me further through the restaurant until we reached a door hidden behind a large indoor decorative tree. Escaping quickly into the bathroom so as not to embarrass myself anymore, I did my business before leaving and returned to the table.

When I got to the table, the first of the drinks had arrived and I picked up my glass and downed it in one, flushing again when I spotted the tables eyes on me. Trying to ignore them, I gave the waiter a clear sign that I needed a refill. George looked at me with amusement. "laurel! And apparently I have a problem with alcohol." he was laughing at her, she could hear it in his voice. "I felt a thirst for a drink." I replied, slightly bewildered with the drink I drank too quickly. "There must be some magic happening in the toilet, if the visit there worked so much." Looking around I searched for an Italian man who'd made my knees tremble like when I first drove Sirius's motorcycle on my own for the first time. I spotted him in the corner. Black, loose-fitting linen pants, a black shirt with a wooden rosary underneath, and lace less loafers of the same colour. Even though I only saw him face on for a moment, I remembered the sight clearly.

"Laurel!" Hermione's voice pulled my gaze back to the table. "Drink up.'' I didn't even notice another glass of sparkling drink on the table. I decided to sip the pink liquid slowly, but I felt like pouring it into myself like the previous glass, as the feeling of eyes on me had goose bumps forming on my arms. We were served food, which we pounced on, ravenous. The octopus was perfect; the only addition was sweet tomatoes. Ron had got the pizza he wanted while Hermione had gone for a pasta dish.

"Holy shit!" George shouted, jumping up from the white couch. "You know what time it is? It's after twelve o'clock now, Laurel!" she groaned knowing what was coming " Happy birthday to you, Happy birthday to you ...". The other two also jumped up and began singing my birthday song cheerfully, loudly and in a very Weasley style. Restaurant guests looked at them curiously, then they joined the choir singing in Italian. There was a lot of applause in the restaurant, and I wanted to disappear into the ground. It was one of the songs that I hated most. I don't know anyone who likes it, probably because no one knows what to do when it happens. Do you sing, clap, smile at everyone? Any option is wrong and every time you look like a complete idiot. With a fake alcoholic smile, I got up from the couch and waved to everyone, doubling over and thanking them. "You had to do this to me, huh? I snapped at George with a smile. "Reminding me that I'm old is not nice."

"Oh come on Laurel, It's your birthday. As a compensation and to start our celebration tonight, I ordered your favourite drink." When George finished speaking, the waiter appeared, holding a Moët and Chandon Rosé champagne bucket and four glasses. "Love it! I shouted, bouncing on the couch and clapping my hands like a little girl. "Forgiven" My joy did not escape the attention of the waiter, who smirked, leaving a cooler with a half-spilled bottle on the table. Hermione said, raising her glass. "To the birthday girl." We clinked our glasses and drained them.

Having finished the bottle, I really had to go to the toilet again, this time knowing where I was going. After twelve o'clock the restaurant turned into a nightclub, the colourful lighting completely changed the character of this place. The white, elegant and almost sterile interior exploded with colours. Suddenly, white had a completely different sense, the lack of colour meant that the lights could fill the room with any colour. I was making my way through the crowd towards to the toilet when I was overwhelmed with the strange feeling that I was being watched again. I stood and scrutinized my surroundings.

On the podium, leaning against the beam of one of the booths, he was standing surrounded in shadows and froze me with his eyes once again. He gazed calmly and emotionlessly from my ankles to the top of my head, looking like a typical Italian, though he was the least typical man I had ever seen. His black hair fell unruly across his forehead, his face was adorned with manicured stubble, his lips were full and clearly defined. His gaze was cold and piercing, like that of a wild animal about to attack. Only when I saw him from a distance did I realize that he was quite tall. He was definitely taller than the women standing nearby. I don't know how long we looked at each other; time seemed to have stopped. The stupor was snapped by a man who shoved my shoulder as he passed by. Since I stiffened like a board from the gazing, I only spun on one leg and fell to the ground.

"Are you okay?" I was only on the ground a few seconds and he was appearing by my side like a ghost. "Were it not for the fact that I saw that you weren't the one who did it this time, I would have thought bumping into strangers was your way of getting attention.'' He grabbed my elbow hard and lifted me up. He was surprisingly strong, he did it as easily as if I didn't weigh a thing. This time I pulled myself together, and the alcohol bubbling in my blood gave me courage. "You've been watching me all night." piercing him with my own gaze. He pulled away from me, still staring at me, staring at me as if he couldn't believe I was real.

The man smiled as if I was mocking him. "I'm looking at the club," he replied. "I check in on the service, check the satisfaction of the guests, and keep an eye out for any women who need help.". His answer both amused and confused me. "So thank you for your help and have a good evening." I shot him a provocative look and walked towards the toilet. When he didn't follow, I breathed a sigh of relief. At least this time I didn't become a complete moron and was able to speak. "Bye, Laurel," I heard behind me. When I turned around, there was only an amused crowd behind me, the stranger had disappeared. How did he know my name? Did he hear our conversations? He couldn't be that close, I would see him, feel him.

Hermione ended up joining me as I reached the toilet, having missed all my fun, she gave her a run down on what had happened. When we returned to the table, another bottle of Moët was standing on the glass table. "Where'd this come from?" I asked as I lifted the bottle and poured myself an other glass. 'I thought you ordered it,' said George, surprised. "I already paid and we wanted to move on." I looked around the club. I knew the bottle wasn't an accident, and he's still looking. swallowing nervously I turned back to the table and sharing a look with Hermione as she said. "It's probably a gift from a restaurant. After such a choral of Happy Birthday, they probably couldn't have done otherwise."

"Well I'm not one to let it go to waste, let's drink." I fidgeted anxiously on the couch to the end of the bottle, wondering who the man in black was, why he was looking at me, and how he knew my name. We spent the rest of the evening on a pilgrimage from club to club only returning to the hotel when it was already dawn.


	3. Birthday Surprise

### Chapter Three

I awoke with a terrible headache. I love champagne, but the hangover after it kills me. Why do I do it to myself? With the rest of my strength, I dragged myself out of bed and made it to the bathroom, retrieving the hangover cure from where I'd stashed them in the cabinet above the sink disguised as regular painkillers for any nosy maids. Swallowing it down I and went back to bed and crawled under the covers. When I wake up a few hours later, the suite is quite, telling me that Andy and Teddy where gone, but so was her headache, and the sounds of the pool fun were coming from behind the open window. I was on a vacation. Motivated by this thought, I took a quick shower, jumped in my costume and after half an hour I was ready to spend my twenty fifth birthday sunbathing and relaxing by the pool.

Andy was sitting close by the pool keeping watch on the excited Teddy in the kiddy pool. He seemed to have made a few friends and Laurel watched him carefully as they played a games of dunk. Ron and Hermione were sipping from glasses of cold wine, lounging beside Andy. "Medicine." said Ron, handing me a plastic glass. "Sorry it's made of plastic, but you know the rules of the pool." The wine was delicious, cold and wet, so I gulped down the glass. "Where's George? I didn't think to check his room on the way past."  
"Still in bed as far as I know. He went onto the harder stuff last night so I would say he's not feeling to good this morning." Ron said smirking thinking of his brothers pain. Shaking my head, I lay down on a sunbed, soaking up the late morning sun. Half an hour had past when she got the impression of being watched again. Tilting her head to the side she scanned the area behind her sunglasses but couldn't see anything out of the ordinary. The pitter patter of little feet on the ground alerted her to Teddy's approach and sat up in time to get a lap full of the soaking wet child. Wrapping her arms around him she breathed in the salty sent that clung to him after spending the morning in the pool. 

"Laurie" the boy exclaimed "Hungry." Chuckling at him she looked over to the rest of the party and said "Maybe we should get some lunch then?"

"I'll go get George, what's a vacation if he spends it in bed." Ron said as he got up from the deck chair, threw on his T-shirt and walked towards the hotel entrance. Standing myself I grabbed a towel and tried to dry Teddy of a bit before Andy got him into a t-shirt and put shoes on his feet. I threw a light flowery cover up over myself, covered my eyes back up with seductive Ralph Laurena glasses, and followed Hermione to the lobby bar. Andy and Hermione went to the rooms, Hermione to leave her bag and Andy to get Teddy dryer, when we did not find Ron and George waiting on them. Alone I walked over to the bar and motioned to the bartender. I asked for two glasses of cold prosecco. Oh yeah, that's definitely what I needed.

"That's all?" I heard a male voice behind my back. "I thought your palate belonged to Moët?" I turned and froze. He was standing in front of me again, and today I couldn't say that he always wore all black. He wore off-white linen canvas pants and a pale unbuttoned shirt that matched his tanned skin perfectly. I unconsciously licked my lips as he slipped his glasses off his nose and pierced me once more with his icy gaze. How could such warm brown eyes give her such a chilling reaction. He spoke to the barman in Italian, who had ignored me from the moment he had appeared at the bar, standing at attention and awaiting my shadows call. Having not had the translation spell on, I had no idea what was said and knew it would look suspicious if I suddenly now knew from then on. Hidden behind dark glasses, I was exceptionally brave, and getting somewhat uncomfortable with the way he kept making her speechless. "Why do I have the overwhelming feeling that you are following me?" I asked, folding my arms over my chest.

He raised his right hand and slid my glasses down to see my eyes. I felt as if someone had just blasted through one of her powerful wards, stripped away the shield that was her protection. "It's not an impression," he said, looking deep into my eyes. "It is also not a coincidence. Happy 25th birthday to you, Laurel. May this coming year be the best in your life," he whispered and kissed me gently on the cheek, I was so confused that I couldn't get any words out of my throat. How did he know how old I was? And how the hell did he find me on the other side of town? he continued before I could find the words to ask him all these questions "I came to ask you to join me for dinner," He phrased it not as a question but a statement, as if he assumed I'd be joining him. "There will be a car waiting out the front of the hotel at 7 o'clock." I found myself nodding without even realising it, but with the blinding smile he gave me, I found herself not caring. The bartender's voice snapped me out of my mind; I turned to face him. He was putting a bottle of pink Moët in front of me and a small colourful cupcake with a lit candle on top of it. "Holy shit!" I turned to my shadow, but he had literally disappeared into thin air having got the answer he wanted.

"Oh perfect." said Hermione, walking up to the bar with Andy and Teddy. "I was going to have a glass of Prosecco, and it ended up with a bottle of champagne. ' I shrugged and scanned the room for him, but he'd disappeared. I took my card out of my purse and handed it to the bartender. In broken English, he refused to accept the payment, claiming that the bill was already settled. Hermione first gave me a suspicious glance before she gave the barmen a radiant smile, grabbed the cooler with the bottle and headed towards the pool. I blew out the candle that was still burning on the cupcake and followed her.

I was confused and intrigued. Different scenarios about who the mystery man, whose name I still did not know, were swirling around in my head. The first thing my brain was telling me was that he was a stalker. However, I did not quite agree with that thought in regards to the tall Italian. Considering the shoes and designer clothes he wore each time, he was not poor, but again wealth does not mean he couldn't be a stalker, or crazy fan. Dismissing that last thought again, he hadn't acted like past crazy fans, he gave no indication of knowing anything about magic or that he knew of her from that world. And he mentioned something about checking guest satisfaction in the restaurant. So the natural progression of that theory was that he was the manager of the establishment they had been eating in last night. But what was he doing at the hotel? I shook my head as if to shake my thoughts off him, and reached for my glass. Why do I even care? I thought, taking a sip. It must have been an coincidence, and I was just worrying about nothing. I'd go to dinner, but she'd keep her guard up and it'd probably be the last she saw of him.

Sitting by the pool she let Hermione and Andy know about her new plans for the night. They where upset she wouldn't be spending her whole birthday with them and cautious of her going of with a stranger. They gave her a reminder to keep her wand and the DA necklace on her (the tracking charm placed on it was for Hermione's peace of mind) and to keep her guard up. She slowed her drinking not wanting to be wasted for tonight, alternating with water for the rest of the afternoon.

The other two emptied the bottle by the time the boys showed up, George looking slightly worse for wear. However he was in a bubbly mood. "So, lunch?" George asked happily. My head was buzzing with champagne, and knew I'd need food to try and sober up a bit, so I waved one of the waiters over and asked for a menu for the poolside bar and restaurant. Having a quick look over it we ordered. I settled for a chicken and bacon salad, and we all dug in once it arrived. A few more hours where spent sunbathing and watching Teddy having a blast in the pool. Letting Andy have a break, I'd taken over watching Teddy, and so I saw when the day of playing in the sun caught up with the young boy. Getting a quick dinner into him I took him up to the room and got him ready for bed, Andy showing up as I was closing the door to his room quietly behind me.

Heading into my own room I started looking through the wardrobe for something to wear to dinner. With no idea where I was to be taken I decided on something classy, and lifted out a red Diana dress from Norma Kamali with one shoulder. It came down past her knees but hugged her figure making her feel sexy and sophisticated. She set out a pair of red open toe heels to go with the outfit. Looking at the time I saw that it was just after five so headed into the bathroom to have a shower. Before getting in the shower I downed an other hang over cure, feeling the effects of that mornings drinking even with all the water she'd taken that afternoon.

Once showered I slipped into a matching strapless bra and panty set in the same red colour of the dress. While she had no plans for them to be seen tonight, you can never be too prepared. Settling down in front of the mirror I set about drying and taming my hair into elegant wave's rather than the wild curls I usually have. I swept it over mostly to the left side, pinning the right side up with a gold comb. Very Gryffindor colours, I thought looking at myself in the mirror. I changed the chain of my DA coin to a gold one that hung lower down and inserted a pair of gold earrings. I kept the make up light but went for smoky eyes rather than natural and spread a good helping of mascara on my eyelashes The boldest part of her make up was the red lip stick she coated her lips with.

Slipping into her heels she looked herself over in the long mirror and actually felt good about herself. With a squirt of perfume in all the right places she checked the time, 6.40, and decided to head down to the lobby so she wasn't late. Andy was sitting in the living room of the suite when she existed her room and gave her an encouraging smile as she finished putting her phone in the gold clutch she was using that night.

"Go and have fun." she said with a teasing smile "I won't expect you back until morning." Denying that statement she exclaimed "It's only dinner."

"Sweetheart, you are a beautiful young woman who has been asked to dinner by a apparently successful, handsome young man. Even if one night is all you have, enjoy it. Yous allowed to let lose on your birthday." Shaking her head at the older woman's attempt to get her laid she bent over to give her a kiss on the check and left the room, taking the lift down to the lobby. Looking at the clock on the wall by reception she saw it was now 6.50, and headed out to the front of the hotel. Maybe he would be early.

He wasn't. At exactly 7 o'clock a black Range Rover pulled up to the curb outside the hotel, and she recognised it as one of the cars she'd seen at the airport the day she landed in Sicily. The back door opened and he stepped out. He was in black again. Black shoes, polished to such perfection she could see the red of her dress reflected back at her as he stood in font of her. His black trousers hugged his long legs, tight that you could see the muscular thighs but not to tight to be uncomfortable. His top half was in just a black silk shirt, top three buttons undone showing of the tanned skin of his chest along with some chest hair. He was obviously in tremendous shape, she could almost see the muscles through his shirt, but his was more the likes of a swimmers body. Lean but lethal.

She was unsure how long she spent ogling him without saying a word but it was his voice that brought her out of her, getting dirtier by the minute, thoughts. "You look beautiful, baby girl." She fought a shiver that wanted to run down her spine at the way the words purred coming from his mouth with that Italian accent. Clearing her throat she replied "You don't look to bad yourself." she paused looking him over again, looking a that truth of her words. But before going any further she need to know one thing " You know I still don't know your name?"

With a smile quirking his lips he reached for her hand and brought it to his lips, brushing his mouth softly along the back of it. She felt his breath on it as he said "Massimo. Massimo Torricelli."

"Laurel Potter," she replied out of habit "but you already knew that." he smiled again before replying "When I saw you, I had to know everything I could so as to see you again." For some reason she felt there was more behind that statement than she knew, but another part of her felt flattered to be the object of his attention. "So where are we going?"

"My villa is on the slopes of Taormina, I thought we'd dine there. I've had the table set up by the pool." With a nervous nod she let him help her into the back of the car and tried to relax into the leather seat as he gave an instruction in Italian to the driver. She really needed to actually learn some Italian. They sat in silence for a bit as she watched the world go by outside the window as they left the city and headed into the rural areas surrounding it. She tried to keep track of the direction they where going but soon got distracted by his proximity. Glancing over to him, she saw him sprawled almost lazily on the other side of the car, but his legs where that long and spread, his knees almost touched hers. He was watching her, she felt his gaze taking in every part of her as if he couldn't believe she was sitting next to him. She licked her lips nervous, unsure what to say to him. She'd never been so out of her comfort zone before.

As the the breaks of the car kicked in to slow it's decent down some steep hills his eyes zeroed in on the rings on her right hand. His expression seemed to harden before he asked, "Who's the lucky man?" In confusion she looked down at the hand he was glaring at, to spot her mothers engagement ring siting on her right ring finger. Still confused she looked up at him, brow furrowed. "What do you mean?"

His jaw clenched before he said "your engagement, is it to one of those red heads you where with? Does he know you are here now?" she really felt as if she was missing something now, "Engagement. What are you talking about, I'm not engaged, and George and Ron are like brothers," she shuddered just thinking about it. "But yet you wear an engagement ring on your finger."

"It was my mothers, it was among her stuff when I got my inheritance and it's on my right hand. Engagement rings go on the left." As soon as she said it he seemed to breath a sigh of relief and the thunderous look that had taken over his expression relaxed and a somewhat embarrassed smile took it's place. "Wait do people wear engagement rings on they're right?"

"In some religions and regions yes. I know your British, and they tend to wear them on the left, but you can never be certain." Having not know that she listened to him explain what he knew of the different traditions. She thought back on the last few years and her travels, it explained her interactions with men she'd found herself attracted to. Everything would seem to be going well and then they'd change attitude. Thinking back on it it was usually after they got a good look at her hand. She supposed it showed they where actually decent men, not going after a woman they assumed belonged to someone else. "Well that certainly explains some things." At his quizzical look she explained her thoughts to him and he got a strange look over his face as she mentioned the other men that had shown interest in her. His obvious jealousy shouldn't have pleased her as much as it did.

The slight jerk of the car coming to a stop brought her attention back t her surroundings to see that they'd been stopped by a set of gates that where already slowly opening. A long hedge lined driveway stretched out in front of the car and in the distance the roof of a large villa could be seen. She fund herself holding her breath as they approached, stunned by the beauty that was the old villa.

"Come," Massimo said when the car came to a stop by the front door, "we'll head straight round to the garden, have a drink by the pool while they put the finishing touches to dinner." He walked round the car and offered her his hand to help her out. She wobbled a bit in her heels on the cobbled drive and he steadied her automatically, before slipping her arm in his and leading the way around the side of the villa. As they walked she found herself enjoying the feel of him against her side, and so allowed herself to relax and enjoy this unexpected birthday surprise.


	4. Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Massimo and Laurel have dinner.

**Chapter Four**

She was here. Beside him. On his arm and she was as beautiful as he'd always imagined she was. Part of him couldn't believe that she was real, and that if he took his eyes of her for even a minute she'd disappear. That everything had been some elaborate hallucination. But Domenico and his guys had been watching her, she was as real as he was.

His guys hadn't actually been able to find out much about her, and some of what they did find confused him. There was a stretch of seven years missing for the time she turned eleven. Not knowing everything, he found himself some what unsure of himself for once. There was also the child to take into consideration. Her orphaned godson clearly meant a lot to her, almost like a son, and he was many things but he wouldn't separate a mother and son intentionally.

There was more to her than meet the eye, he could tell, just from what little information they had been able to find on her. She had some money about her, but where it come from they hadn't been able to find out, because as far as they could tell so far she was unemployed. She'd also went through six of his guys that where tasked with trailing her unseen. Every time she let on that she'd became aware they where watching her, they switched, whether she actually saw them or not. He was quite impressed. According to the hotel records she had the suite booked for the week. But what intrigued him was that unlike her travel companions, she didn't have a ticket booked to return home. It was up to him now to convince her to stay for him.

As they walked across the gardens to the pool area she relaxed more into him, so that the whole of the left side of her body was flush against his right. She was so close that he heard her intake of breath when she saw how he'd had the terrace by the pool set up for dinner. In the fading light the candles had been lit which gave of a romantic feel. Rather than the long table he'd usually use for an evening such as this he'd decided he wanted it more intimate and so had gone with one of the smaller round tables they would usually use for breakfast. It meant if he wanted to he could reach across and touch her, and they're legs under the table will almost certainty be brushing against each other.

Reaching the table he pulled out her chair and waited for her to settle before stepping toward the table that had been set up with drinks. "Moët?" he asked her holding up the bottle of pink Moët out of the ice bucket it was sitting in. She let out a laugh before saying "I can drink other things you know but since your offering".

He brought the bucket over to beside the table, pouring her a glass and lifted a red wine for himself. With the drinks served he settled in his chair opposite her and tapped his knife against his glass, Domenico's sign to have the starter sent out. He watched her as she took in her surroundings while her fingers grazed the steam of her glass, but feeling his eyes on her she looked up and caught his eyes.

Clearing her throat she took a sip of her champagne and asked him "So what it is it exactly that you do?"

Fighting the urge to grimace, he thought about how to answer what should of been a simple question, but would be so difficult for him to answer without lying through his teeth to her. Just the thought of doing that didn't sit right with him "After my father died, I was elected head of the family. I have several companies, clubs, restaurants, hotels - it's like a corporation and I it's CEO. The whole is part of a larger co-operation. You've seen one of my clubs, and your staying in one of the hotels. What of yourself? What do you do?" he asked truly interested in what she had to say.

"I suppose you could say I'm a business woman as well. After my godfather died he left me his family holding's, much to his cousin's fury. On top that I received my inheritance from my fathers family. I ended up finding myself with shares in quite a few companies that had been allowed to do what they wanted for eighteen years. On top of that I invested in a few friends business, gave them the start up loans and in return they named me a share holder. The most successful has been one of my travel companions, George. After his twin, Fred, died I took a more hands on approach in the joke shop they had started up, to let him grieve and recover. I suppose It's why we are so close now. The joke shop is his source of income but he would have let it all fall apart those few months following Fred's death. Once he was back on his feet and the other companies where stable I started traveling."

Before anymore could be said, Domenico appeared at the top of the path from the house, behind him the waitresses carrying they're starters. They'd gone for mushroom and mozzarella arancini balls with grilled peppers and he could smell them even before they where set down in front of him. Looking over at Laurel he could see she was almost bent over the dish, inhaling the different smells. When she spotted him watching her she blushed and sat up again. "Sorry. I've always loved the smells of the different Italian dishes. What are they?"

"Mushroom and Mozzarella arancini balls. Try one." He said gesturing for her to start. She didn't need any more encouragement, picking up her knife and fork and slicing one down the middle. The mozzarella oozed out and he thought he heard her almost moan as she sliced a part in half again and brought it to her mouth. He had to subtly adjust himself as he watched her wrap her lips around the fork, the slice of ball disappearing into her mouth. She did moan when the forkful meet the taste buds of her tongue and he gritted his teeth and gripped the arms of his chair to keep himself in place. Over her shoulder he spotted his brother smirking at him, obviously having heard her moan and seen his reaction. Glaring at him he picked up his own cutlery and started in on his own food. Getting the message Domenico retreated back to the house where he would check on the main course.

It was mostly silent as they ate but once the plates where cleared they fell back into conversation. He learned that she was born in wales, grew up in surrey and went to boarding school in Scotland. She told of how it was a very old school establishment that her parents had went to, and most of her ancestors on her fathers side. Of how she'd met her two best friends there, Ron and Hermione, both of whom where there with her this week. He actually found himself telling her of how before his father died, he spent more time partying than he should of while his father ran the family business. How it was only shortly before his father's death that he'd started to take up his position as heir, mostly at his fathers insistence and worry.

The main course arrived then and he caught Domenico surprised look when he overheard what they where talking about but he ignored him and watched Laurel take in the main course of creamy pesto chicken with pasta. Again they dug into the dish while continuing with light conversation, this time onto the various places they'd been. He found she was an avid traveller, but that it was her first time in Sicily. She'd been to Italy a few times and made some friendships but had never made it to the Islands, but that the county was one of her favourite's to visit. She told him of how Africa was a close second, more specifically the big game reserves.

As it started to get colder he stood up and walked round to her chair, giving her his hand to help her up. She wobbled slightly on the cobbled patio as he led her towards the pergola with the lit fire pit. They settled beside each other on the cushioned couch and soaked up the warmth of the crackling fire. A waiter came in with fresh drinks for them and then left them to the silence of the night.

"You know, I wasn't sure about coming tonight. If it wasn't for Andy I probably wouldn't of." she told him out of the blue, looking up at him through her dark eyelashes. His breath caught in his throat but she continued before he could reply, "But I'm glad I did. I've had a good time and that doesn't happen often." She gave him a strange smile he couldn't quite understand.

"I'll have to give this Andy my thanks then." he said eventually, clearing his throat slightly and just now realising how close she had gotten to him. All he had to do was lean down and his lips would be on hers. He caught her eyes as he tilted his head to do just that, looking for any signs it wasn't what she wanted. When she did nothing but stare back at him with those green eyes sparkling with a hint of desire, he closed the distance between them and pressed his lips against hers. He felt the small gasp of air on his lips before her hands came up to the back of his neck to hold him in place. He took that as a good sign and stopped holding back, swiping his tongue out, asking in, and when she gave permission plundering her mouth so thoroughly that the moan she let out went straight to his cock.

He lost track of time on how long they sat there making out. It was only the clearing of a throat that brought him back down to earth and it pained him to rip his lips from where they'd worked down to her neck and he turned his head towards whoever it was with a snarl on his face. A sheepish Domenico stood behind a stoic Mario and he just knew from the look on Mario's face, his evening was being interrupted. He felt Laurel's embarrassed twitching at being caught in this position and it was then he realised that he had her skirt bunched up on her thighs, his hand under it playing with the edge of her thong. Her own hands had untucked his shirt and where in the process of unbuckling his belt. One of her hand was still resting on the skin of his lower stomach and he found himself losing his concentration the longer it was there.

Mario spoke up then in Italian _"Excuse us for the interruption, but there's been a delivery."_ he spoke in code even though they where fairly certain Laurel couldn't understand Italian. Grinding his teeth he debated on leaving the issue until tomorrow and staying right there with Laurel, but if word got out it would put a target on Laurel's back, even among some of his own guys. Reluctantly he nodded at them but replied back in Italian "G _ive me a minute with Laurel. Domenico drive her back to the hotel if she doesn't want to stay."_

They both nodded and retreated of the patio as he turned his attention back to Laurel. He rested his hand on her bare knee and felt her shiver and couldn't help the satisfied smirk that came over him at her reaction to him. "Unfortunately, some business has come up." he started letting the disappointment show on his face and watched as her face dropped at his words "I shouldn't be long, so you can join Domenico in the house or he can drive you back to the hotel." Feeling the need to convince her to stay he lent back down and captured her lips in a quick kiss. Pulling back so and resting his forehead against hers he muttered "Stay. I'm nowhere near finished with you yet."

He felt the shaky breath she let out as she pulled back and looked up at him before nodding once and saying "I'll stay for a bit." Grinning he leant in and stole another kiss before standing and pulling her up with him. He led her up towards the house and Domenico knew from the look on his face he wouldn't be driving her anywhere yet. Leading the way into the main living area he left the two of them there with a stern look at Domenico. He retrieved his gun from the safe he'd put it in earlier and headed out to Mario.

As soon as he saw Mario, Massimo knew he had an issue with Laurel. Ignoring him he pulled out his phone and walked past sending out orders to various guys. One of which was to the store to pick up the clothes he'd had ordered for Laurel. Not one to be ignored, Mario had to make his opinion know " _Massimo. There will be problems. The conflict with the Gattuso Family might ruin the business."_

Turning on him he said " _Mind your own business."_ but knowing he wouldn't. It was his job to do exactly as he was doing.

 _"I'm doing it. It is my duty to protect the family and you. Even from yourself."_ Reaching behind him he pulled his gun and cocked it, testing to see how serious Mario was but he didn't even flinch. _"Shoot me."_

He'd always had a lot of respect for Mario, and it only grew as he stood up for what he believed in, and it would continue to grow as long as what he believed in didn't compromise his chances with Laurel. _"Get everyone here."_ he said before walking away not waiting to see if he followed his orders. He knew he would.


End file.
